Wamuu
Wham is one of the Pillar Men, serving Cars in his quest to become the ultimate life form. Story Wham served Cars for thousands of years. Always a proud warrior, he fought along him against the Hamon Clan, who were the only ones who had a chance against them. After killing all of the Ripple warriors, Wham went to hibernation along his masters Cars and ACDC. When the woke up centuries later, Wham killed the Nazis who were securing them, meeting with Joseph Joestar and his friend Caesar Zeppeli, who were users of the ripple. Wham knocked Caesar without much effort, but Joseph caught him off guard with his special cracker, making Wham use his special technique, the Holy Sandstorm. Defeated, Joseph tells Wham he could get stronger in a month, and Wham, who puts heavy pride in battle, accepts his challenge, putting a ring into his heart arteries, so he would not flee. The only way to remove the ring would be by defeating Wham and drinking the antidote on his piercing. Wham then continues to search for the Red Stone of Asia with Cars and ACDC, as Joseph and Caesar are submitted to a harsh training. A month later, with ACDC already beaten by Joseph, he and Caesar locate where Wham and Cars were hiding. Caesar goes alone to face Wham at a old mansion, and now much stronger than before, wounds Wham seriously. However, as Wham is a fighting genius, he takes every single opportunity to his advantage, and uses his Holy Sandstorm to defeat Caesar. Before dying, Caesar takes the piercing from Wham and leave it in a bubble of blood for Joseph. Instead of getting it back, Wham leaves the ring, in honor to Caesar. Later, he met with Joseph inside the mansion, and Wham schedules a fight with Joseph in an old arena. Their last battle would be a chariot race, where both would be running around the arena while taking weapons placed at each turn. After a long and exhaustive battle, Joseph defeats Wham, who feels honored to have met him and then vanishing in the wind. Powers Wham, besides having all the powers of a Pillar Men (immortality, ability to bend his body in any form or position, absorbing humans through his skin), mastered a technique called the Skill of Wind. He is able to cloak himself with air, being able to withstand sunlight for some seconds, as well a reading air movements by using his horn. His special technique, the Holy Sandstorm, consists of spinning both his arms, creating a large vacuum in the middle of them, making his fists seem gigantic, and then sending the blast at his foe, destroying anything in it's path. He is also able to gather air into his body and send it with high pressure like a razor blade, also making his body collapses in the process. Personality Wham is a very proud warrior, who cares only for fighting strong opponents, never wanting to become immortal like his master Cars. He puts battle above all else. Category:Manga Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Creature Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Blood Knight Category:Vampires Category:Supervillains